NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam
The NA-192 Ikazuchi Gundam was a prototype Gundam built shortly the end of the first war, it was given to Lars Suzuki, whom was a highly talented Hero of the Middle-east and therefore was overlooked by the Treaty of Junius 7 regarding Nuclear-powered Mobile Suits, its design later inspired the design and construction of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. Along with his four teammates they are apart of a group that works inside the borders of the Equatorial Union as Enforcers. Design The Multi-Range Mobile Suit, is jet black armor with an outline of red on it's left arm it carries an mounted beam rifle or when not in battle is attached onto his back as well, along with that the other arm carries two heat rods inside the forarms of the Gundam. It keeps on it's back two pairs of beam sabers along with inside the wings itself like the Freedom it can deploy "SURER-DRAGOON's" attached with Ma-80V Beam cannons for each one, however they ain't as powerful as the version used by the Strike Freedom. The suit is designed to be for High Speed All-out attack, good for destroying heavy ships or going close range to deal with other Mobile suits, In addition to the original style of Gundam's it carries standard head-mounted Vulcan Cannons. Equipment Background *'Heat Rod:' Its main weapons are a segmented, whip-like heat rod, and a powerful beam sword whose energy is supplied by a direct connection to the Ikazuchi's generator, When activated, the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can destroy up to half a battle Ship. They are also used to deliver powerful electrical shocks to opponents. *'Beam Sabers:' When not in battle with the Heat rod, the saber blades on his back or inside of the left and right leg they are used for combat, a double blade beam saber located on the back or his side are perfect slashing weapon in battle. *'Beam Rifle: '''A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, they are mounted on the left arm. The thigh-mounted cannons could be removed to provide the Beam Smartgun with extra energy supply connections for maximum power output. The rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. *'220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod''' A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the two wings of the gundam, are pretty powerful, when fired. *'60mm Vulcan Gun:' Mounted in the forehead, the vulcan guns are standard on all Federation MS of the day. Weakest of all the armaments, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles. *'EQFU-2X DRAGOON System:' This system is mounted inside the wings the six DRAGOON units, which each mount a beam cannon as well, each with their own MA-80V beam assault cannon. The Ikazuchi's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of awareness to effectively control them due to a computer network built into the system. *'Multi-Lock Weapons System A.K.A. ("Full Burst Mode")' The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Kuro Izazuchi to target multiple enemies at once, the system's power with the new upgrade is now able to let the DRAGOONs of the suit have an larger firing range than before. Operational History Currently Classified. Trivia The name of this is from the words Ikazauchi in japanese means "Thunder" as in it will hit as quick and effective as thunder devastating when using it's SUPER Dragoon system. Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suits Category:Equatorial Union Category:Cosmic Era